Diego Rueda/Gallery
Character large 332x363 every witch way diego.jpg|Diego in Season 1 Diego2.jpg|Diego in Season 2 DiegoClearer.jpg|Diego in Season 3 DiegoS4.jpg|Diego in Season 4 Every-witch-way-cast-stars-characters-uniforms-nickelodeon-usa-nick-com-grachi 1.jpg Diego rueda.jpg Images (2)hhhhh.jpg ImagesNLXDMG9A.jpg Tony.png|Being a part of the stink bomb Maddie And Diego.jpg Maddie Mood Ring.jpg DiegosMarkings.png Maddiego.jpg Diego's Portal.JPG DiegoAndMaddie.png DiegoPortal.jpg Andiego.jpg Mia Using Powers3.JPG Kanay vs. Kanay.jpg Diego every witch way.jpg Diego-about-web-desktop.jpg DiegoTape.jpg Diego.jpg Diegy.jpg 12b2ca.jpg LunchLola.jpg 277-1024x768.jpg 370946-2.jpg 1740024_1652574784954369_2000706586_n.jpg 370697-2.jpg Panthers And Diego.JPG Maddie And Diego4.JPG Maddie And Diego2.JPG Crm7.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S03E18.jpg EveryWitchWay27.jpg EWW_S3_11_hR.jpg Hqdefaults110.jpg L_Every_Witch_S1_EP12.jpg Or3oD.jpg Tumblr_inline_nnoprg1a1m1rhghm7_540115.png PantherCheer4.gif Miego213.png Aww that Miego look.jpg Aww Miego.jpg MiegoKiss.jpeg Miego Miego.jpg Miego2.png Sharks.jpg KanayGotlin.png KanayDuel.png Kanay.gif FJSHU.jpg JQcdY.jpg Mqdefault.jpg VcSYI.jpg 1189c8.jpg 368334-110bc0.jpg Snt8enwtq86d.jpg B7b5jWNCUAAxK93309.jpg Every Witch Way S04E07.jpg EWY 401.jpg Diego-s-fireball-o.gif Miego Breakup.png|Diego and Maddie breakup. 1ee782.jpg 1aae26.jpg GroupHug.png 8QM6.jpg 79c42.jpg I0nyo.jpg Wmev.jpg 123f34.jpg 13b6c6.jpg 2a2455.jpg 1f00f2.jpg 1a97e3.jpg 52c6806d73e101 LAL's&EWL.png 159033.jpg Eww-dance-flipbook-3.jpg I7s6.jpg Imagen2.jpg Image116.jpg Magic_Fight_Club_2.jpg Frenemies416.png Maxresdefault108.jpg Maxresdefaults103.jpg Tumblr_inline_nln6nsnqDN1rhghm7_500.png Tumblr inline nm8tricYcw1rhghm7 500110.png Tumblr inline nlu460Aox91rhghm7 500.png T5nxlw0oh9br308.jpg Diego308.jpg 5sdapkbopupx308.jpg Andiego 411.jpg C0237f a51ead22c3574baea7000db489235ba8 png srz 764 448 85 22 0 50 1 20 0.png Ursula Diego.gif 7dc4300231cdc9d0aab229e0fb4b15f119.jpg ImagesCABOOYQG.jpg Miegolookingsharp411.jpg Miegobreakup410.png 371104-2.jpg Daniel.Diego408.png Image-FCC2 55ADB2E5.jpg The7-406.jpg Tumblr inline nkrlsg2jwj1rhghm7.png BI7r6.jpg Screen000405.png Ch5d.jpg Image-9446_53CE1D79.jpg Miago.jpg Diego.frozen tray.png Mac.Katie.Diego.jpg Clapping for Tony.jpg Diego.Mac.Tony.jpg Daniel Diego 201.jpg 11392867 1597527960499790 3649375235464046017 n.jpg 2f3707.jpg EWW_S3_10_HR.jpg 18d1f2.jpg Image-DB11_53DE672A.jpg Every_Witch_Way_S03E05.jpg Meigo4.jpg MV5BMTQxOTkyNzAyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU1MDM0MjE@_V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Diego-s-fireball-o.gif Diego LOOOVVESSS her.jpg Andiego.png Maddie And Diego3.JPG Maddie Diego (1).gif ThePanthers&Diegos4.jpg 1280x720-9oE.jpg ReAfT.jpg Trapped.jpg Monkey Business 3.jpg Miego Van Pelt Reunion.gif TheSharks2-4.jpg Dieego.png Miego415.png 11252126 1501173783513398 115155762 n.jpg Miago&Maddie415.png Zi9w8qo2sl8x.jpg RM63MnOj.png Screen0416.png 8uiblm64hl6f.jpg Diego vs Jake Novoa.gif Andiego Goodbye Hug.gif MonkeyFace.jpg Diego throwing fireball.jpg Every-witch-way-series-finale-pics-video-06.jpg Miego arms crossed.jpg KGFqInXf.png 52d24f8fc07a5106 Everybody8.png JzSu3Ii1.png Miego interview.png 9Lg2e.jpg Capture_2.PNG Cp5o.jpg Tumblr_inline_nmv7e5Vjm61rhghm7_500113.png EWWSharks1.jpg 193069.jpg Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way.jpg Image-F72D 530A3AF9.jpg Diego tied up.png Diego at anime dance.jpg Diego&Mac119.png Tumblr inline nnyike2ReF1rhghm7 500macdiego118.png Power Transfer.png Sharks102.png ShrKOgi.jpg N942.jpg Diego Sophie 220.jpg Diego at the Seven.jpg Di-217.jpg Maddie clapping for her Proxy.jpg Diego creating ice cream bar.jpg Diego at Maddie's house.jpg Diego & Daniel the German 2.jpg Diego & Daniel the German.jpg Diego suspicious.jpg Diego's new trick 221.png Did you have onions for dinner.png Miego hug.png Gigi sleeping 224.jpg Diego Panthers.jpg Miego5.jpg Miego in Madd room.png Diego's fireworks.gif Eww310.png Miego308.jpg NzvhbRP311.png Andiego shocked.jpg Ruedas at the Seven.jpg Ek1sfhxrun311.jpg Sharks at Beach Ball.png Miago-311.jpg Diego-308.jpg Diego Daniel 209.jpg Ccbded4f8ceb-103.jpg Diego s2.jpg Miago in basement.png Miego 317.jpg 90pL01h316.jpg EWW_201_04HR.jpg Imagen105.jpg XCHwj.jpg Miago kanay duel.jpg NzkMV319.jpg 5b4798-112.jpg Tumblr n0cveeAk551rjkt74o7 250.gif The Chosen One3.jpg Image-2AE2 559C93D7402.jpg D3b7b33dc758b6c07a7f0-402.png Miego at the Seven.png Everybody15.jpg Everybody14.jpg Everybody6.png Maddie joning group hug.jpg Panthers 4.png Panther Cheer plus Diego.jpg Everybody7.png Maddie Diego Everglades.png XZfG2Fyc.png Format 480x360-404.jpg Miego 403.jpg Maddie's hair goes wild.gif V6cqLUKx403.png 9b0d7aa1bed7bf2f3df49 406.jpg Diego looking for sister 406.png Andiego at swim practice 308.jpg Andiego Demma at Emma's house.png Emma Maddie Diego.png Everybody8.jpg QXEP07CZ408.png Everybody3.JPG Miego 408.png Tumblr inline no7q4yXA4g1rhghm7 500119.png Miego at lunch table.png Gang at lunch.jpg Madd Sophie Diego Jax 220.jpg Panthers32.jpg Emandi Miego 408.jpg Miego 404.jpg Shark workouts 405.jpg Danny & Diego 403.jpg Kanay markings 404.jpg Nick-eww-week3highlights-van pelt reunion image.jpg Miego Ursula 411.png Maddie and Diego post-fight.jpg Format 480x360-410.jpg Diego using powers 412.png Miego dressed up 412.png Proxy's arms crossed 412.jpg Miego laughing.png Panther Apology.png Miago & Maddie 2 415.jpg Danny Diego fist bump 415.jpg Frenemies.png Jawitchi11.jpg Jawitchi08.jpg 1280x720-Q302.jpg 1280x720-3fa111.jpg 13414235 296411117366251 1124050211 n.jpg A5cf45ac8da-419.jpg GjRvr.jpg 1280x720-S t410.jpg 1280x720-Hs .jpg 1280x720-7zB.jpg IMG 2641.JPG IMG 2637.JPG IMG 2471.JPG IMG 2469.JPG IMG 2467.JPG IMG 2465.JPG Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Character Galleries